The prior art for making non-stick pots and pans involves coating the walls of the cooking cavity of the pots and pans by applying and baking in an oven several successive layers of a substance that has anti-friction properties, known as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE).
Before the first use of such pots and pans, some manufacturers recommend that users should grease the PTFE coating by wiping it with a wad of cotton soaked with edible oil.
The purpose of the edible oil is to fill the micro-pores of the layer of PTFE and to increase its non-stick capacity, as well as making it even more impermeable to the foods cooked.
Not all users always grease the pot before use. That may be because of a lack of attention or care, or because of a diet-related choice based on extreme attempts to minimise oil and grease consumption in the preparation of foods, which often is also consistent with the decision to purchase the type of pots and pans which are the subject matter of this invention.
Such an omission is the reason for the disadvantage that may be encountered, consisting of the fact that with repeated use, in the pot which has not been initially prepared as indicated above, the layer of non-stick material tends to see its pores gradually saturated with the absorption and infiltration of cooking fluids that in the medium-/long-term may make cleansing of the pot less and less effective, being able to affect its sanitisation, influence the flavour of the foods, and even the outer quality of the appearance of the non-stick layer.